


【铁虫】我不要命中注定丨下

by candylingling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【铁虫】我不要命中注定丨下

05

Tony

把在红毯上游泳的男孩抱回房间，Tony决定用亲吻唤醒他的新郎。  
把男孩暗蓝色的西装脱下，Tony细细地亲吻着对方的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，然后是敏感的脖子。他咬开了男孩的贴身的丝绸衬衫，轻轻地啃咬对方红色的突起。  
身下的男孩终于从酒精中醒来过来，眯着眼睛叫自己的名字。  
“Tony。好麻。”  
“想daddy帮你口吗？”  
花花公子的随意一句挑逗让男孩瞬间变成了小柿子，连随着呼吸起伏的胸膛也泛着淡粉色，男孩似乎不敢相信自己会愿意给他口交，薄唇微微张大，支支吾吾地说想。  
Tony用牙齿扯下男孩已经濡湿的内裤，含住了那根颜色尚浅的玉茎。他用舌尖细细地抚平上面的褶皱，一点一点地加大力气往上啃，直到感受到男孩的前端顶着自己的喉咙，无法再舔舐那可爱的剩余。  
“啊......”  
“我好像想射了......”  
男孩身子往后躲，想要从自己口中抽出那根胀大的分身。Tony倒是不介意男孩射在自己嘴里，只是现在还是前戏，他不忍心把男孩欺负得太狠。  
Tony在男孩退出之前啜了一口他敏感的前端，惹得男孩颤抖着腾空挺直了腰身。  
“我有点紧张，Tony，会很痛吗？”  
“不会的，我会很温柔的。别怕。”  
Tony把男孩翻了过去，用刚才男孩射出的黏液做润滑，他耐心地做足了前戏，男孩虽然不适应，却只是喘着粗气扭头吻自己的前额，寻求安慰。  
“进来吧......”  
Tony扶着自己的玉茎，对准那轻微张合的小嘴挺了进去。男孩的小嘴紧紧地咬住了自己的分身，酥酥麻麻的电流由分身传导到心脏，让他感受到了人类原始的快感。  
“唔......”  
身下的男孩发出了一声可怜的闷哼，Tony耐心地停下，等男孩适应了尺寸之后，再次挺了进去。不用多久，他就找到了男孩的敏感点，并不断地往脆弱处发起了冲击。  
“啊啊啊......好痛.....好舒服......”  
男孩哼哼唧唧地挺着屁股加深了新婚夫夫的结合。窗外乌云驱散，点点星光隐蔽了起来，娇羞的月亮探出头来，纤手轻轻一扶，给人间种下了皎洁如画的月光。  
在情欲攀升到极致的时候，Tony捉住男孩的手腕，细细地亲吻。男孩可怜地说疼。Tony看见男孩原本光洁的手腕攀升着一朵黄白雏菊。  
“Peter，我的名字呢？”

06

Peter

我有一个绝对不能告诉先生的秘密。  
而这层秘密无疑成为了我与先生之间难以逾越的隔阂。  
我该怎么解释手臂上没有先生的名字，而是一朵雏菊花？  
当先生在新婚夜问起自己的名字，Peter只能支支吾吾地说还想要，以转移先生的注意力。但他没有错过先生脸上稍纵即逝的失望。  
第二天，先生单方面和Peter冷战。  
Peter最受不了的就是冷战，哪怕先生像以前自己闯祸那样凶他，都比不咸不淡地晾着他好过。  
Peter用尽全力讨先生欢心，他早上起床给先生做了松软的芝士蛋糕 ，配上一杯热牛奶。他亲吻着对方如瀑布般倾泻在眼睑的睫毛，他在对方出门之前给他系了一个温莎结，并给他一个告别吻。  
但这些好像还远远不够。

Peter知道这一天一定会来临，事实上，他也在期待这一天。  
奥斯本家的少爷Harry Osborn站在他面前，慢条斯理地卷起自己的衣袖，露出自己灵魂伴侣的名字：  
Peter Parker。  
“我不想浪费时间，既然是你，那么你最好和Tony Stark离婚，然后和我在一起。”  
Peter不满对方居高临下的态度，但也不能开罪他。  
“我想你搞错了。我的名字并不是你，而是Tony。”  
“你在和我开玩笑吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
尽管Peter一脸抗拒，Harry还是粗暴地撸起了他的衣袖，当他看到一朵雏菊花的时候，脸上写满了震惊。  
“怎么会？”  
“你确定这朵雏菊花代表Tony Stark？”  
Peter一脸不悦地放下衣袖，“当然，因为先生就是雏菊味的，而且他手臂上的名字也是我。”  
“而你，我猜这世界肯定不止一个叫Peter Parker的人。”  
Harry虽然疑惑，但也感受到对方立场的坚定。  
“你很喜欢他？”  
“非他不嫁。”

在打发Harry的时候，Peter的蛛丝感应告诉自己，先生就在附近。  
以先生以前的性格，早就炸锅了吧？但现在他甚至没有“打扰”他们，简直不可思议。  
回到家的时候，先生果然呈大字摊在阳台的沙发上生闷气。夏日习习清风拂动阳台的窗帘，先生俊美的侧脸在窗纱下隐隐约约，好一副夏日美人图啊。  
噢，扯远了。抱歉。  
Peter撩起白色的窗纱，猝不及防地吻在old man的气鼓鼓的脸颊，接着是那润泽的双唇，他跨坐在先生腿上，有意无意地隔着薄薄的西装裤蹭对方的稍稍抬头的分身。  
在他的不懈努力之下，先生终于忘记了生气，双手扣住Peter的手腕抵在墙上，夺回了亲吻的主动权。  
“唔......”  
“别......我还有话要对你说......”  
在先生的手探入自己的内裤边缘，Peter凭借着那一点残存的理智用软绵绵的蜘蛛怪力把阳台play扼杀于萌芽之中。  
“Tony…...”  
“我发誓我手臂的名字就是你，Tony Stark。”  
天啊，锤哥啊，这次发誓不算数哦。你弟弟可是支持我的。  
“我只是结婚那天听Loki说他们神族有一个浪漫的约定，才求他把你的名字换成雏菊。”  
“阿斯加德有个古老的传说，把爱人的味道烙在手臂上，就可以在肉身留下永恒的印记。无论你在哪里，无论时空怎么错乱，我都可以找到你。同生共死。”  
从不说谎的Peter言之灼灼的话确实唬到了先生，old man漂亮的糖色眼睛溢满了泪水。  
“那我要不要也求小麋鹿给我烙一个奶瓶？”  
“嘿！我才不是奶味！”  
“下午和你在一起的是谁？”  
“奥斯本的二公子，问我作业的，我说我是有夫之夫了，只在家做作业，不能去别的alpha家。”  
“Good boy.”  
“那么，现在能继续刚才的事情了吗？”  
抵着对方炙热的凸起，Peter羞红了脸，笑着拉过窗纱盖住自己和对方，甜蜜地点点头。

Peter Parker的灵魂伴侣不是Tony Stark这件事，Tony永远不用知道，因为——  
我命由我不由天。

-end-


End file.
